


ruby red.

by nagisucc



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: I'm a sucker for angst, M/M, i don't know what this is but i'm sorry, i get really angsty at 2 AM, slight karmagisa, this is what happens when i haven't written for a good few years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagisucc/pseuds/nagisucc
Summary: the colour he loves.





	

ruby red.

 

the colour of the most splendid of gems, the colour of the blooming flowers in the class’ garden, the colour of freshly-picked wild strawberries from the vine, ripened by the warmth of the sun’s rays. the colour he had come to love.

 

_the color of his hair._

 

a colour of much importance to him, one that he had come to cherish, one that brought a smile to his face every time he caught a glimpse of it.

 

and now the colour of the liquid that blossomed across his best friend’s chest like a ghastly flower, warmth seeping through his clothes and staining his own pale hands with the very colour he had once loved as he scrambled to help, but to no avail.

 

_ ruby red.  _

 

the colour of pain, the colour of the welts his mother often left on his face, the colour of unhappy endings.

_the colour of blood._

the colour he had once loved, now came to despise.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this is a dump and i should really sleep


End file.
